


The Talk

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wakes up in the Milkovich home. Spoilers for 4x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This week long break is driving me up a wall. The fics keep pouring out.

The entire first day Ian was in the Milkovich house he was unconscious. Mickey got worried when he woke up at noon the day after getting Gallagher from the club and saw that the younger man was still out. His worry grew when the hours ticked by and there was still no sign of movement. 

Mandy came in to check on them every few hours, bringing food and weed and bearable conversation. Svetlana walked by and lingered in the doorway a few times. Once or twice coming all the way in the room. After a while though she fucked off somewhere for the night.

It made Mickey crazy to think what that perv would have done to Ian if he had not been there to scare him off and carry the drugged up boy home. Espically him being passed out all this time...the very thoughts repulsed the young thug.

Ian finally woke up at around 10 o'clock at night. Mickey's back was to him when he heard the initial groans and turned around to see his sleeping angel wake.

“Where the fuck am I?” Ian groaned out, rubbing his eyes and looking around the room. Mickey stayed silent and still just where he was, waiting for Ian's eyes to land on him, which, after a moment, they did.

To say Ian looked surprised would be an understatement. All Mickey could think to do was bury his hands in to his front jean pockets and utter out a small. “Hey Ian.”

“What the fuck am I doing in your bedroom?” Ian asked, his shock turning to anger as he tried to support his upper body sitting up on Mickey's bed.

“I came to that club and got you last night...” Mickey started, daring to step just a little closer to the bed, stopping at the foot. “You were drugged out of your mind and some perv was licking on you...you passed out in the snow I couldn't just leave you there.”

“Oh so now you're my fucking knight in shining armor?” Ian said, trying to stand but still too hung over and strung out to muster up the energy.

“Shit Ian,” Mickey said, rubbing his lip with his thumb, a nervous tick of his. “You have been passed out all day. If I had left you there you would have frozen, or worse someone could have....someone could have hurt you.”

Ian dropped his head and stared at his hands resting in his lap. Flashes of the night before were slowly coming back to him.

“Shit...did I give you a lap dance?” Ian asked, looking up. Mickey smirked a little and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah..that was weird.”

“You came into a gay bar looking for me? And you let me give you a lap dance?”

“Well I wasn't thrilled about the dance part but you refused to talk to me otherwise.” Mickey said softly, eyes bearing into Ian

“You said something about Liam right? Fiona hurt him?” Ian said, thankful his memory was slowly unfogging the more he concentrated. Micky nodded.

“Yeah she had some coke in the house and Liam got into it. He OD'ed and almost died. He's back home now though. Doctors say he should be fine....but Fiona got arrested, could do hard time.”

“Fuck.” Ian said, dropping his head into his hands and rubbing his temples. 

“I thought they would be okay if I was gone. One less mouth to feed, Debby and Carl old enough to take care of themselves....Liam should have been safe with Fiona.”

Mickey and Ian were both silent for a long moment. It was almost deafening. Finally Mickey got up the courage to speak, even though his words came out broken.

“Why-...not why, I know why....but...fuck..I don't know what to say.” Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Ian took the opportunity to shift closer to Mickey on the bed, leaving less than a foot between them.

“Thank you.” Ian said softly. Mickey looked up and was pleasantly surprised at the closeness of the other man.

“You don't need to thank me for anything.” Mickey said back, eyes starting to water.

“You got me out of a bad situation.”

“If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been there in the first place.” Mickey said, angry at himself, inching even closer to Ian, every fiber of his being wanting to reach out and hold him. 

“I shouldn't have been such a pussy. If I had just stood up to my old man, if I had just fucking told you why I did what I did. If I had just said I loved you!” Mickey stopped talking almost immediately after he realized what he said. Not because he regretted it, but because that was so not the way he wanted to say that for the first time.

“Did you just....say what I think you said?” Ian asked, utterly baffled.

“Uh-um yeah I think I did.” Mickey responded before correcting himself. “No fuck. Yes I just said that. I love you Ian. I have for a long time.” Ian just smiled as tears ran down his face.

“I love you too you piece of shit.” He said before reaching out and grabbing the back of Mickey's neck, bringing their lips together in a soft tender kiss. Mickey responded immediately, putting his hands on Ian's waist and pulling him close. This kiss wasn't anything like the last time they kissed. That was rough and desperate. 

This was love, it was tears and release and reunion and Love. The two men lost themselves in the kiss, fighting the urge to fall into bed like they always did. As the kisses got deeper and longer Ian pulled back and stopped.

“Wait...wait wait wait.”

“Shit, I'm sorry.” Mickey said, assuming he had done something wrong, pushed Ian too fast. “I shouldn't have..” Ian cut him off with a finger over his lips.

“No Mickey its not you it's”....Ian said, looking down, too ashamed to say this to Mickey's face.

“There's a lot I don't remember about working at that club. A lot of blackouts. A lot of Monica level shit. And I don't think the guy you scared off last night was the first one to try to take me home like that...and the others probably succeeded.”

Mickey put a finger under Ian's chin and raised his head so their eyes met. “I'm so sorry. I should have come to get you sooner.”

“You don't need to apologize Mick, I just- will you take me to get tested? At the free clinic? And maybe help me find someone to tell me if I'm bipolar like my crazy fuckin mom?” 

Ian was in tears as he spoke and Mickey had never seen him look so vulnerable and broken. He rested their foreheads together tightening his hold on Ian's waist.

“You kidding Gallagher? Of course I'll do that.” Ian smiled and kissed Mickey lightly one more time.

“And do you mind if we don't..do anything tonight?” Mickey just smiled.

“Can I hold you?” Mickey asked. Ian smiled at the question, completely loving the tender and warm side of Mickey right now. He nodded and the two men sunk down onto the bed, Mickey laid on his back and Ian's large body curled up to his side. Mickey's arms holding Ian with all of the strength he had.

The room was silent for a moment before Ian's stomach decided to make the loudest gurgle Mickey had ever heard.

“Mick.” Ian said, staring up at the ceiling. “I'm fucking starving.”


End file.
